<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i believe in matsukawa supremacy by sumusushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009493">i believe in matsukawa supremacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumusushi/pseuds/sumusushi'>sumusushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>attempts of a rice cake [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, basically iwaizumi is the hottest member but matsukawa is the vbc crush ng bayan, god tagging an incomplete work is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumusushi/pseuds/sumusushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Great, everyone put their hands in the air.” </p><p>The others reluctantly follow the captain before Oikawa starts to count down. </p><p>“On one, two, three!!” </p><p>The fact that most of the fingers land on a very specific person is no surprise to everyone except one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Aobajohsai Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>attempts of a rice cake [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i believe in matsukawa supremacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic was inspired by the fact that i used to confuse matsukawa and iwaizumi a lot when i first started watching the series and the fact that matsukawa can get it. </p><p>enjoy this incomplete piece of garbage!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you’d had ask them earlier, like way, way earlier, they’d probably say it was Iwaizumi, because who wouldn’t like Iwaizumi? He was probably the most “put together” among Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team. The spiker’s face, although intimidating, can look devilishly good, especially if you can find him not pissed at Oikawa’s antics, which is sort of rare. Iwaizumi is also very brother-like, constantly making sure his teammates were doing all right. You could approach the ace with anything in mind and he’d awkwardly try his best to help. He doesn’t bullshit around and is direct to the point, making him some sort of an ideal man.</p><p>The man’s physique however, is a gem only the volleyball club get to see. It is an unspoken rule amongst the team that whoever plays against Iwaizumi during practice is blessed with 15 minutes of eye candy. Even Kunimi, the most uninterested player in the team, can be found appreciating the Adonis’ like body the vice-captain possesses. Him raising his arms, whether to spike or to block, can cause the shirt to ride up his body, giving those who see a quick peek of the toned body underneath. Warm-up stretches are also something to look out for. Any stretch that involves the arms cause his biceps to flex. Iwaizumi was already known for it, but the boys couldn’t help but appreciate how wonderful they look when at work.</p><p>So of course, who wouldn’t <em>like</em> Iwaizumi?</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p><strong> <b><br/>
</b> </strong> <b>~~~<br/></b>
 <b><br/>
</b></p><p>
  <em>“Kindaichi, what does the card say?” Hanamaki asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man in question looks up at the other players, face slightly tainted pink. “Uhhh..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just spill it out, we won’t bite.” Kyoutani remarks, the irony of that sentence seemingly going past him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kindaichi takes one last look at the card in his hand, debating whether to use his free pass or just suck it up and save it for the really daring cards. He takes a deep breath and sighs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Players vote on the person they would most likely have a crush on. The player with the most votes takes a shot.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An uncomfortable wave of silence takes over the room as soon as Kindaichi finishes reading the card. The players look at each other, doubt and ponder etched unto their faces. A few second pass until Oikawa breaks it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So we point at our chosen person on the count of three?” Oikawa doesn’t wait for everyone’s approval before continuing. “Great, everyone put their hands in the air.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The others reluctantly follow the captain before Oikawa starts to count down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“On one, two, three!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fact that most of the fingers land on a very specific person is no surprise to everyone except one.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when i started writing this, i had the plan to make it a multi-chaptered fic with each chapter dedicated to one member. here's the notes i have for it: </p><p>kindaichi - instantly smitten<br/>yahaba - okay i will admit i like the dude<br/>hanamaki - no homo bruh (the most accepting of their feelings)<br/>iwaizumi - okay not to be gay but you look hella amazing under this light<br/>watari - can i just date you instead? while secretly crushing on the guy<br/>oikawa - i wanna make this a falling in love because of a whisper thing<br/>kyoutani - feelings? don't know her</p><p>this is the first wip where i was 100% certain about how the story will go but once i started writing the first chapter (yahaba's), i realized that "character study" type narratives aren't my strong suit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>